


【ADGG/限制级/授权翻译】信纸

by AVeryHugeCloud



Series: 100 Anniversaries [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Tension, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: A Translation ofPaperBycomradecourt





	【ADGG/限制级/授权翻译】信纸

**Author's Note:**

> Before the translation, I really want to say thank you to [comradecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt) for creating this wonderful work and giving me the opportunity to translate it into Chinese! I will post the translation in the order of the original work! Also, if there is any mistake during the translation, please please leave a massage and I will handle it as soon as possible!

  第一个结婚纪念日的礼物是信纸。

  阿不思是在一周之前收到猫头鹰的来信的。他紧张地揉捏信纸，惶惶地乘坐魔法骑士巴士前往约定的餐厅。阿不思忐忑地跟随应侍生进到餐厅内部的时候，他的衬衫领口愈发收紧，难受地勒住他的脖颈。坐在餐桌一角的男人还同他们十二个月之前分别时一样，他及肩的金色卷发完美地衬托着男人如神话故事之中的神明一般英俊的脸庞。身穿点缀有金线的简约黑色夹克的男人微笑着站立起身，迎向阿不思。

  “阿不思，你来啦！”男人温和地微笑，只是过往容光焕发的棕色眼睛如今却饱含悲伤。

  “我收到你的来信。”阿不思坐上男人对面的椅子，内心忐忑地揉搓着手里的信纸，“盖勒特，我——”

  “对不起，阿不思。如果我可以逆转过去——”

  “盖勒特，等等——”

  “可是我止不住地看到她，在我的噩梦之中。阿不思，对不起，我真的很抱歉……如果你不愿继续，我可以理解。”盖勒特取下左手的戒指，将它滑向桌板对面的阿不思。

  “盖勒特，住手。”阿不思一把抓过盖勒特的手背，将戒指重新放回盖勒特的面前，“我不确定我是否能够忘记曾经的一切，但我愿意原谅你。好吧，我只能说是从某种程度上来说。”

  “任何事，阿不思。”

  “还请留在我的身边，这里。”

  盖勒特紧锁眉头，无奈地叹了一口气：“阿不思，你知道我不能。我已经足够接近其他的死亡圣器，而且——”盖勒特紧张地环顾四周，小心翼翼地将老魔杖从他的口袋之中抽离出来。“我拥有它了，阿不思，我拥有老魔杖了。”盖勒特洋洋得意地微笑，他的眼睛之中闪烁着极力掩饰的疯狂。

  “你怎么拿到它的？”阿不思惊慌失措地问道。

  “这不重要，重要的是我们只需要寻找到隐身衣和复活石，这样我们就能——”

  “不，盖勒特。”

  “阿不思，拜托。”盖勒特紧抓着阿不思试图脱逃的手掌。

  “这是一个错误，我想我应该走了。”阿不思摇了摇头，避免与盖勒特视线接触。

  “阿不思，拜托。至少留下来和我共进晚饭再走，今天是我们的结婚纪念日。”盖勒特羞赧地将手伸向阿不思。

  红发男人重重地叹了一口气。他们十指交错的时候，盖勒特正笑容满面地从餐桌对面望向阿不思。他们过往的爱恋不甚传统，但已经远远好过过去的一年之中独自吞咽孤寂又苦涩的恶果的生活。当盖勒特的指尖安抚地勾画着他掌心之中的伤痕的时候，阿不思沉寂已久的心脏开始悦动。

  这是阿不思真正渴望的，在他足够糟糕的生活之中感受模棱两可的平凡。他的母亲已然去世，他的父亲被关押在阿兹卡班，辍学的阿不福思正在酒吧打工，而阿利安娜，她——已经死了。但这一切的一切，都不能左右他此时此刻坐在这里，同他既爱又恨的恋人一道享受一顿美好又安静的晚餐。

  大概这才是他从今天傍晚就开始期待的事物。一场短暂的休战，一个可以让阿不思仍旧保持理智的承诺。只是，阿不思唯独没有预见的是当他跟随着盖勒特进到他位于伦敦东区的临时公寓的时候，当他们共同分享太多红酒的时候，他们会像猛兽一样在吱吱呀呀的床板上做爱。盖勒特仍旧知晓如何高声地呻吟，如何诉说下流的勾引。他喘息着寻求氧气的同时，又祈求阿不思的爱抚。这一刻，没有兄弟，没有姐妹，他们无需再像过往一样躲躲藏藏。阿不思不再压抑自己，他选择无情地进入盖勒特。

  “梅林，操你！阿不思，请——”在盖勒特呻吟不断的刺激之下，阿不思加快了自己的节奏。

  “操，我要——”

  “射在里面，阿不思！”盖勒特撕扯着床单，气喘吁吁地说道。阿不思嘶吼着射满盖勒特的肠道，他的指甲死死地嵌入恋人的臀瓣。他粗重地喘息，试图恢复正常的呼吸。盖勒特脱力地软倒在床上，他的膝盖已经无法支撑他身体的重量。

  “我想念这个。”盖勒特一把抓住阿不思还印刻着血盟伤痕的左手，亲吻他的手心。

  阿不思心满意足地喘息着，依偎着他同样餍足的恋人。阿不思是在第二天清晨的时候离开的。当他离开之时，大雨倾盆，雨点淅淅沥沥地敲击着窗户，而盖勒特还在昏睡。阿不思几乎可以听到阿不福思的斥责。

  你怎么能够又和那个杀人犯上床？你的理智又失掉了吗？

  也许确实是这样。

  阿不思小心翼翼地将信纸安放在口袋之中，只是那些未能言说的誓词已然久远。


End file.
